And Here's The Kicker
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: The kicker of the McKinley Titans breaks his leg and can no longer play, and, remembering their sophomore year, Finn offers to get Kurt to replace him. Kurt agrees, and with dancing, everyone gets a little closer together..:.Kurtofsky friendship oneshot.


**A/N: Because SimplyDianna had a dream that sounded like a cute fanfiction idea. ;D**

**So here is a little drabbley oneshot based on her dream, the post of which can be looked at here (remove spaces):** _simplydianna. tumblr. com/post/6218856722/i-had-another-kurtofsky-dream-tonight. _**Sorry, though, babe; I didn't want o repeat Single Ladies, even if that's what you dreamt. I thought the footballers would be more okay with doing a slightly different dance. ;D**

* * *

><p>"What the crap are we gonna do now? We have a game this weekend! How are we supposed to get another kicker by then?" Beiste sighs loudly as she watches her current kicker stumble on crutches out of the locker room before practice, muttering extra apologies under his breath as he leaves.<p>

Puck, Artie, Sam, and Finn glance at one another. Finn raises his hand. After clearing his throat, the senior pipes up his suggestion, "Um, Coach? In sophomore year, Kurt was on the football team, and he was the best kicker we had. He helped the team loosen up before a game with a dance, and he could kick like no one else. And since he's my stepbrother, I-I think I could get him to join the team again for this game to fill in for Bobby 'til his leg heals, or at least until someone signs up to replace Bobby."

Beiste runs fingers over the corners of her mouth, then down the sides of her chin while she considers this. With a firm nod, she finally agrees to it. "All right, Hudson. Talk to him, and get him to join. We could use another merge of the Glee Club and football team anyway. It worked well last year, and if he can get you all to do a dance again, who knows? Maybe things will turn out even better."

"Aw, come on, _another _dance? We're turning into a miniature version of that loser club!" Azimio protests with a whine, "And I _don't _want to be a part of all that song 'n' dance, man. This is _football_, not Broadway."

"Well, too bad," Coach Beiste returns with a small smirk, "Because it's the best chance we have at the moment."

"_Fine,"_ Azimio grumbles with a fold of his arms over his chest. He doesn't want to be off the team or something, so he'll settle for playing along.

"All right, boys; for today, practice as usual!" She turns to Finn, speaking him to him as she looks directly into his eyes. "Hudson, try and get Kurt into my office to talk to me about joining before the game this Friday." With a pause, she once again addresses everyone else. "All right, let's hup-to, fellas! Out, out, out!" and she claps as the all begin filing out of the locker room.

Karofsky lags behind a bit, glancing around at everyone, trying to read their minds on this. He fails, of course – he isn't a mutant like in _X-Men _(admittedly one of the few things he geeks out over; he has a thing for comic books) – and with a sigh, he forces himself to stand and follow everyone else, but he's a bit lost in thought, his body working on auto-pilot.

_Why?_ Karofsky thinks as he jogs out onto the field, _Why did_ _those two gleeks have to go and look at each other and come up with that shitty idea? No way I want Kurt on the team with me! I was lucky enough sophomore year to be with those mullet-haired puckheads and only _hear_ about that stupid Beyoncé dance, but now I gotta see it and be in it, too? – Dammit. And it doesn't help that Kurt's been buddy-buddy with me lately to try and get me to 'fess up to my dad or some Project on the phone, or at least join his dumb club,_ he adds, making a face as he runs drills with the others, working up a sweat in the lingering summer heat of the middle of September.

What the Hell is he gonna do? This is already turning into a disaster, and it isn't even happening yet.…

XXX

Kurt lets out a brief chuckle. "Wow, Finn. Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah; why wouldn't I be?" the taller senior replies with a frown. He settles down beside his stepbrother on the couch as they put on a show they can both mutually enjoy, since nothing of supreme interest is on. They settle for _NCIS _and split a bowl of popcorn as an after-school, after-practice snack before dinner at seven.

"It just seems a little weird to me that you're asking me to be on the football team again. I hardly lasted the first time; what makes you think I'm cut out for it all over again?" Kurt retorts with a quirked brow. He pops a few kernels into his mouth and chews thoughtfully.

Finn makes a face at the popcorn; Kurt refuses to let them buy anything but the natural un-popped kernels that have no butter or salt on them, and he salts it himself, and he's usually the one to make it in this special pan on the stove. He says that it's healthier, but Finn doesn't like it as much. Still, it's salty, so he doesn't complain. He swallows, answering, "You're a lot stronger and taller and stuff now, Kurt. You could do pretty well, I bet. And really, it's just temporary, until we get someone else. Bobby broke his leg, like I said, so…" and he drifts off.

Kurt sighs, shrugging. "All right, fine. But it's only to help out Beiste; I'm fond of the woman, since she actually tries to get the football team to back off of the Glee Club, and she's essentially Mr. Schue's best friend. So yeah, I'll do it, but for her sake. She needs a break. From what I can tell, this season is starting off rough for you guys."

Finn nods. "Yeah," he says glumly. "It's 'cause we did so well at the championship game last year, and all our games before that. Now that McKinley's football team is on the map, we're facing a lot of hardcore schools' teams, and it's stressful, but still pretty fun." He smiles, nudging his stepbrother. "You'll like it. And now that you know a little more about football this time, it'll be easier on you." He smiles broader, giving Kurt a sideways hug. "Thanks, bro. You're awesome."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kurt says, brushing it off as he flushes minutely – he's not used to being thanked or receiving affection from Finn – and shakes the taller boy off. "I know I'm great. Not can you be quiet? Tony is talking, and for a guy who's probably old enough to be our dad, he sure is cute."

"…Wait," Finn blinks, releasing Kurt and pointing at the TV screen at a young-looking man sitting at a cubicle, leaning across to chat with a brunette woman with thick eyebrows. "_That_ guy's old enough to be our dad? He looks like he's in his late twenties, early thirties!"

"Nope, he's about forty-two or forty-three, according to Wikipedia," Kurt returns with a knowing, amused smirk.

Finn sits back in his seat on the couch, popcorn bowl between them tilting slightly. "Huh. Weird." He laughs a little. "Hope I look as good as he does at forty!"

"Turning gay, now, Finn?" Kurt teases.

"You wish," Finn laughs. "That way, you could talk to me about boy-troubles. Which reminds me: how's Blaine?"

The counter-tenor hesitates mid-chew on a handful of popcorn. He shifts it to the side of his mouth, into his cheek, to meekly respond, "Fine. Things are… fine. He's very sweet."

"Do ya love 'im?" Finn asks, dumping popcorn into his mouth as he tilts his head up and drops it in.

Kurt nods deftly. "I think so. I told him so a few times, anyway, and I've had a crush on him for a long time. But, I don't know, sometimes I wonder if I just settled for the first gay guy to show kind, genuine interest in me."

"It's possible. I mean, it's not like there are any other choices around here," the jock admits with a half-nod of his head to the side. _NCIS_ is on commercial, so he's speaking a little louder. "None that I know of, anyway, unless Dalton had more gays around and there are some people in the closet at McKinley. But other than that…"

Kurt stiffens. Poor Finn doesn't have a clue about Karofsky, and who knows how he would react if he did. But it's not like they're enemies with the closeted blocker, not either one of them, although Finn does seems to hold more of a grudge than Kurt, and Burt Hummel holds the strongest one. But still, Kurt is working on it. He's working on making Karofsky into someone decent, because Kurt can see that there _is _someone decent deep down in there, and all Karofsky needs is someone to help him accept himself.

"I'm sure there are a few people in the closet at McKinley," Kurt murmurs at length. "After all, I can't be the _only _one, can I?"

"Unless you count Santana. There is definitely something questionable about her," Finn remarks, narrowing his gaze.

Kurt's lips twitch in a slightly smile. "But you had sex with her, Finn. What makes you think she's –"

"She really wasn't into it at the time, and you see how she acts around Brittany. Plus, you could tell that she was just using Karofsky by the way she dumped him right after Prom. So, I dunno, whatever. It's just a hunch."

Kurt clears his throat. "Let's just go back to watching _NCIS_, Finn. It's coming back from commercial, now."

"Yeah, okay."

XXX

Kurt shows up on the field in full uniform, insisting that, while he likes his workout clothes, he wants to become familiarized with working with the padding again because he forget how heavy and stiff it is to work with. And it's terribly distracting when he does this, because Dave keeps having to turn away or advert his gaze because his eyes keep landing on various, opposite-of-heterosexual places… like Kurt's ass, tight and full in his football shorts.

After a few hours of practice, everyone is panting, sweating, pink-faced, and ready to either go home or hit the showers; whichever comes first.

Kurt is chugging down his fourth or fifth water bottle when Finn walks by and smacks him on the back, congratulating him on a good first day at practice. Kurt wheezes a 'whatever' and offers a small smile, and Dave can tell that he probably feels too warm.

Clearing his throat, Dave paces over to Kurt and stands awkwardly off to the side of the other boy. "You, uh. Um."

"Yes?" Kurt breathes, tilting his head forward, water bottle empty, and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "What is it, David?"

"…Do you need help? I mean, 's not like I care or anything about how you handle practice, but when it comes to the game this weekend, you need to be up to snuff with the rest of us. So I thought, uh, maybe me – or Finn, I guess, if you'd rather it be him – could teach you a few football tricks. You're a good kicker and all, but there's other stuff you need to work on." He says at last, and he finally looks Kurt fully in the eye.

Kurt gives him this look that seems to say, 'I see what you're up to,' and he smiles. "…Sure, David. There's always room for improvement, and since I am relatively sport-impaired, I could do with a few lessons. You can teach them to me if you like, since it's your suggestion."

"R-really?" Dave says a hair too quickly. He clears his throat to rein himself in. "I mean… cool, yeah. That'll work. See you on the field tomorrow, Hummel." And then he's gone, moving on to the locker rooms.

Kurt chuckles a little under his breath. He's sincerely glad, though, that the former bully is trying to reach out, and is being polite about it. In a better, less tired mood, Kurt heads for his car, because if there is one thing he learned, it's that a known gay guy in the showers with others is awkward and not his style. Besides, he'd rather be at home, near all of his hair- and skincare products.

XXX

"Are we gonna have to do 'Single Ladies' again? 'Cause I'd really rather not, okay? I was lucky enough to get out of it the first time, since I wasn't on the team yet," Karofsky grumbles in complaint as Beiste sits them all down before practice to explain how they're going to go about doing things for the next few days.

Beiste looks down, places her hands on her hips, and then reconnects her gaze with her football team. Kurt is beside her, arms folded across his lithe chest. Dave keeps his eyes trained to his own hands after asking his question, because he doesn't like how easily Kurt's shoulders show in his workout clothes with the blue tank top and baggy red overshirt and blue headband pushing back his hair.

"Look, boys. I know it must have been a little humiliating for manly-men like yourselves," she begins sarcastically, "But this year is going to be different, all right? Half of you are seniors, more mature than the rest of the school – or you should at least try to be – and you can handle this. But no, we aren't doing 'Single Ladies.' Instead, to loosen you all up, Kurt and I will be teaching you the proper way to do the 'Electric Slide.'"

"…Are you serious? Isn't that from, like, the '80s?" Azimio frowns.

"Yes. So then, with some music from the AV club, we're setting you boys up with opening lessons today at practice, and for the next few days before the game, as a warm-up before you do your usual drills. Fair?"

"…Fair, Coach," a rumbling mumble of multiple voices reply.

"All right, then let's move out! Hup-tp, hup-to!" Beiste says enthusiastically, raising her voice. She chuckles a little as they all groan and march out. She turns to Kurt and pats him on the shoulder over his red workout clothes. "Thanks, Kurt. I have a good feeling about this."

"I do, too, Coach," he answers softly, and then catches up with Finn (who purposely walked slower to wait for his stepbrother) to head out onto the field.

"Let's do this, whoo!" Puck cheers once they're all out there, and he looks pumped. Pumped to… dance. Only Puck to act like that without getting socked one in the face. Artie and Sam seem indifferent, although Karofsky is off to the side, seeming to be the most unsure of all this.

The music starts playing, and Coach Beiste and Kurt are in the front, teaching the mass of footballers one step at a time, repeating over and over again. Some boys mess up, stumble, and fall onto or bump into one another. But it is only the first day. Still, Beiste is a little disappointed in this generation for not knowing the dance as well, and Kurt is a little disappointed in all the footballers for making a joke out of this or not trying very hard.

Shaking her head, Beiste calls it a wrap, and they spend their remaining hour of practice doing their usual drills. Sighing, she makes a quick remark to Kurt before letting him join the others.

Dave sees this, and as he jogs over to where Kurt walks toward the others on the field, he lifts his chin and asks as he slows to Kurt's pace, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Kurt shrugs, "Coach just wanted to tell me to not worry about it if my idea falls through. It nearly did last time, and we almost lost a game because of it. But I have faith in the others this time."

"You might not think so, but they believe in you, too, you know," Dave remarks softly. He changes his tone and launches into something else. "Why don't I give you a lesson or two today?"

Kurt nods, smiling lightly, and they do. Dave teaches him the ropes, the basics of football practice, since, for a kicker, not much else is needed. He doesn't have to charge people, he doesn't need to block people, and he doesn't need to throw or catch a ball. Instead, it's more like hints and tricks to get him through practice, and how to act the day of the game ("Don't be peppy-happy on game day. People think that's lame, and really childish and dorky to, like wave to someone on the bleachers. I dunno if you've ever done it, but it makes you look… unprofessional. So on game day, just put on a poker face and get your head cleared. Think only about the task at hand.").

Kurt nods at each and every thing, and a few times, Dave helps him with something, and Kurt messes up once, falling backward and landing with a laugh at his mistake in Dave's arms, his back to Dave's front.

It takes only a second, but Dave quickly pushes Kurt up and off of him, making sure to keep distance between them.

But that doesn't mean someone hadn't seen them.

Azimio approaches his friend with a wary stare in the locker room as Dave is getting dressed after practice.

"You're pretty good at the 'Electric Slide' or whatever," he begins.

"Thanks." A laugh. "You really think so, Az?" Dave says, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. And I also think you and Hummel are getting pretty close. You two friends?" Azimio wonders, and he doesn't looks angry or annoyed or grossed out like Dave expects when he glances up. Instead, Az looks indifferent.

"Uh… yeah. We're sort of friends. School-friends, or whatever. Why?"

Azimio shrugs. "No reason, dude. I mean, I just don't want you to become gay-by-association like half of Homo Explosion is because they're friends with Hummel. I got your back, 'cause you're my hommie, but man, if you start getting called gay, 's not like I can stop it or protect you or something."

"Oh," Dave murmurs, and he considers cutting Kurt off until Kurt's no longer on the football team, and an older David Karofsky would have done it. But Kurt is his only friend right now who knows his secret and is okay with it, so Dave winds up shaking his head. "I don't care. Let people think what they like, Z. I'm… I mean, Kurt's a good guy. We used to pick on him, Az, and yet he doesn't mind being my friend. Who do you know is that generous with people?"

Azimio shrugs again. "No one, bro. I respect that. I'm just saying, is all. But I swear, if you join his little club…"

Dave laughs. "Now, why would I do that to you? Nah, man, just 'cause I'm his friend doesn't mean I wanna sing and dance around like a goof." It's a lie. Dave isn't sure about how good he sounds when he sings since he only does it on the shower on occasion, but he does like to dance. He doesn't know why, but it feels good to move with the music and whatnot. "Let's get outta here, huh? Maybe grab some pizza?"

"I'm up for that," Azimio grins, and they leave the locker room.

Finn peers around the lockers. He heard every word. And oddly, he finds himself smiling a little.

XXX

"You know, Kurt, I didn't want to believe you, but you were right," Finn says the second he comes home. Kurt always leaves practice to shower at home, so he's always coming out in a towel and robe by the time Finn arrives.

"Right about what, might I ask?" Kurt says with a raised eyebrow as he removes the towel-turban around his head and shakes his hair with it, drying it further. He moves into his room, and Finn follows him, smelling of the cheap travel-shampoo that he brings to school for post-practice showers.

"About Karofsky. I heard him talking to Azimio Adams in the locker room today, and Adams was all like, 'Dude, why are you friends with Hummel?' and Karofsky – get this – replies smoothly, ''Cause I don't care if people think I'm gay by association. I like being Kurt's friend, since he's generous even though I used to bully him.' Or something like that. I totally am cool with him now for that. He sorta stuck up for you, you know? And that's good in my book," Finn says casually, dropping down onto Kurt's perfectly made bed and mussing it.

"Finn, get off. Your school clothes are all dirty." As soon as his stepbrother is off, however, a small smile graces his lips. "…Dave really said that?"

"Yeah. Close enough, anyway. I can't remember exact words, but that's the gist of it. And I'm glad, 'cause I like him better when he's nicer to you. Makes me feel less like punching him in the face every time I see him, like I was last year."

Kurt nods, turning back to his vanity to finish up the remainder of his post-shower moisturizing and acne cleanser applying. "That's good. I would like it if you two got along, because I think I'm going to get closer to him to help him with his issues, since he's too stubborn to go to a professional for help."

"Like, get into his head and see why he used to bully you and the rest of the Glee Club and stuff?" Finn inquires, a little confused.

Kurt smiles, nodding. "Precisely." _And help him come Out,_ he adds mentally. _Gaga knows the poor boy needs to get his gayness off his chest before the weight of hiding it crushes him. _

"Okay, cool. Well, anyway, I'm gonna go see if Burt or my mom need help with dinner. Or if I can sneak something to eat beforehand, 'cause I'm starved. See ya later, Kurt."

"See you at supper, Finn."

XXX

Dave has never wanted to admit to himself that he finds Kurt Hummel attractive. It just never seemed right, because Dave has enough of his own personal issues; he doesn't need to add to them by starting to develop a crush on someone. It just… _doesn't work,_ trying to figure himself out while simultaneously bringing someone else into the mix.

Still, he can't shove those feelings aside when they continue growing the way they are. Feelings are messy and complicated and stupid in Dave's opinion. Despite that, though, he has them. For Kurt. And it's upsetting and irritating and wonderful in equal thirds.

He tries to keep his mind off of it.

After all, tonight's the big game, and currently, they're preparing to do their dance in front of everyone before the game jumpstarts.

And it does start with a jump, because the linebacker of the opposite team is startled the second the McKinley line-up launches into the 'Electric Slide,' music playing over the speakers in the background.

Dave the moves with everyone else, perhaps the best at doing them aside from Puckerman, and he grins broadly behind guard in front of his mouth on his helmet, the guard for his teeth falling out to dangle below his shin as he laughs, finishing off the dance and facing the opposing players, ready in a different way than he ever has been before a game to take them on.

And, just before the whistle blows and the two teams collide and start to play the first quarter, David dares to glance upward, toward the bench.

Kurt is smiling at him. At _him, _solely Karofsky. Dave almost can't believe it, but no, it's happening, because when he makes a subtle two-fingered wave near the grass, Kurt waves back with a single motion of his hand. And Kurt mouths something, but Dave is horrible at reading lips. What the Hell is the gleek saying?

But before he can think, he's running into a guy to hold him from getting to Finn, and the game is in play.

Kurt only has to kick once. And it's enough. They win, naturally, and in a way, it's all thanks to Kurt, and in another, it's all thanks to Finn for suggesting Kurt, and overall, it's just a good game with a lot of cheers and hoots and hollers and smiles going around.

"Hey," Dave says, coming up to Kurt after the game. "What were you saying to me, before?"

"I was telling you to pay attention. That guy in front of you looked like he was about to rip your throat out," Kurt laughs, smacking Dave on the shoulder pads like everyone else does to one another.

Dave nods, smiling. "Yeah, I should've known. But you know, he wouldn't have been able to do that, even if I wasn't paying attention. 'S kind of a legal matter; my dad could sue him, and it could get ugly," he jokes.

"Oh, of course. But in reality, he wouldn't be able to do it because you'd take him down first, right? You were just too modest to say so," Kurt teases right back while everyone else crowds into the locker room a few yards ahead of them.

"There's that, too," Dave says, and he looks away because he doesn't like how his stomach flips pleasantly while Kurt is looking at him like that. "Anyway, I'll see you at school on Monday. You probably want to go meet up with your boyfriend." And with that, he turns sharply into the locker room, leaving Kurt behind.

Kurt blinks. Frowning, he seeks out Coach Beiste. "Coach?" he says, aiming to do this to prove something to himself, mainly because of what David said that changed the mood.

"Yes, Kurt?" Beiste asks, stepping around someone.

"I would like to be on the team for the remainder of the year, as long as practice doesn't conflict with Glee Club. I like getting out my aggressions in practice, and I have friends on the team I'd like be around more. So, is that okay? I know I was a last-minute replacement, but…"

"Are you kidding? This team has never had a better kicker, and never been so lively out on that field! If you hadn't offered, I was going to ask you to stay on anyway," she replies with a smile. She claps him on the shoulder and turns him to start walking toward the lockers. "Now, go get dressed and whatnot and go out for celebratory pizza or something with the guys. I'll see you next week, Hummel."

And Kurt smiles, because he almost forgot what it was like to be a part of something like this.

And it can be his little secret that he truly only wants to stay on the team because of David Karofsky.


End file.
